Si te vas a comer un plátano,asegúrate que no tenga un kínder sorpresa
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Kagura no pensó que comer un simple plátano traería graves consecuencias y sobretodo que a la edad de 14 años seria madre..-Posible spoiler manga 674, crack , humor, leve okikagu


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a **Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a **Yese (tamago to gohan-aru)** quien me permitio usarlo :) * , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Aclaraciones:

 **Semi Au-Posiblemente spoiler del manga 674 (no hay nada oficial)**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

 **Summary** : Kagura no pensó que comer un simple plátano traería graves consecuencias y sobretodo que a la edad de 14 años seria madre.

* * *

 **Kanna**

 ** _"Si te vas a comer un plátano, asegúrate que no tenga un kínder sorpresa."_**

 ** _por Frany_**

 **(Capitulo unico)**

Kagura no podía creerlo, de todos los escenarios posibles que pensó, jamás creyó que terminaría ahí, en medio de una jungla con una pequeña bendición.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería madre a los catorce, Kagura se hubiera reído sin parar, claro, porque Kagura era demasiado inocente como para que dejara que alguien la tocara, sobre todo que pusiera su p*** en su flor virginal.

Era algo imposible asociar el nombre de Kagura con "embarazo", sobretodo que por era demasiado infantil como para pensar en jugar arriba de una cama con algún hombre bueno para nada, no, a Kagura le gustaba jugar golpeado a los demás niños, jugado a peleas de escarabajos, le gustaba correr bajo la lluvia con su paraguas mientras devoraba sus tiras de sukonbu, ademas de pasear con Sadaharu en el parque y ver doramas clichés hasta la madrugada.

Kagura la heroína de Gintama, la amanto vomitona, la fuerte y mal hablada, la gran Kagura reina del distrito Kabuki, la joven de los Yorozuya,se había convertido en madre ¡una madre de cartoce años, por dios! ¿Qué clase final cliché era este?

Jamás pensó que las historias sobre que los bebés nace por un beso o que lo trae una cigüeña fuera cierta (en realidad si los creía, pero eso nadie lo sabía), sin embargo aquí estaba ella mirado a lo que todos llamaría ** _"Bendición"_** apenas tenía catorce años como para ser madre y sobre todo que haya dado a luz mediante vómito.

¡Había dado a luz vomitando! ¿Qué clase de droga se había fumado el Gorila?, está bien querer acabar de forma cliché una historia pero ahora hacerla a madre, ¿Dónde rayos estaba la ONU en ese momento? ¿Porque no iba contra ese desgraciado gorila?

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ~aru que no— gritó hasta quedarse sin aire, mientras negaba con la cabeza y las lágrimas amenazaba con salir de sus ojos azules— no puede ser, quede en penalti y ni me di cuenta, porqué, maldito gorila~aru— maldijo la joven Yato mientras veía como en su charco de vomito un bebé llorado .

Ni siquiera había tenido su primer beso, ni un faje, ni sexo, ni una amenaza falsa de embarazo y en menos de diez minutos había dejado de ser la casta y pura Kagura,de heroína de gintama a ser una madre luchona de catorce años.

No se veía como tal, apenas y podía con su alma, ahora tenia que ser madre de una criatura, ahora entendía a su padre y sus constante viajes, adiós a sus sueños de grandezas, adiós a ser la mejor cazadora del universo, rayos ahora ¿cómo encontraría la forma de recuperar a Sadaharu?, no se veia en casa cambiado pañales, sobre todo trabajado para mantener a su criatura.

No, claro que no, en solo pensar todo el Sukonbu que no podía comer por comprar los pañales de su bendición, la hizo sudar, sobre todo que ese bebé le jalara sus pechos plano para comer, quedaría eternamente plana, tenia que encontrar una solución a sus problemas y tenía que ser ya.

—Mami..mami— balbuceaba aquel ser.

 _¿Pero qué?_

 _¿Los bebés pueden hablar apenas nacen?_ Pensó la chica agarrado su cabeza y llorando a mares.

— ¡MALDITO GIN! ¡MALDITO CUATRO OJOS! ¡MALDITO SÁDICO! ¡MALDITO GORILA! ¡MALDITO TODOS! MUÉRANSE.

Y ahí estaba su pequeña bendición, nacida de comer una extraña fruta, dada a luz mediante el vómito, Kagura necesitaba que alguien cargara con la culpa, no sería la única, debería regresar a la tierra y dársela a ese bastardo de cabello permanente, pero ¿qué futuro le esperaba a su bendición?,estafar a los demás ,comer croquetas de perro, no recibir ni un peso en toda su vida ,entonces pensó en alguien que podía fácilmente cargar la culpa, además tenía que tener algo de dinero de tanto robar impuesto ¿no?

 **Dos meses después.**

Kagura apenas llego, se puso a buscarlo por todos los lugares por habido y por haber, lo encontró en una casa desolada, planeado como derrocar al gobierno corrupto de Trump y su muro fronterizo, digo a Zuratrump y su ley monopolio extremista.

Kagura apenas lo vio, se le fue directo a los golpes.

— ¡Tú desgraciado!— Kagura tomo aquel ser nacido de su vómito y se lo entrego casi tirado encima el ex capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi. — ¡Ahí tienes tú despedida!

— ¿Que mierda te pasa china? — Pregunto exaltado el joven Okita, mirando aquel paquete envuelto en una manta rosa — ¡Aquí tienes a tú maldita bendición ~aru! —señalo la chica con ojos furiosos.

— ¿Qué? No me metas en tu rollos china, no estoy para jugar a la casita contigo, necesito destruir a Zuratrump antes que monopolicé el país entero —Sougo le regreso a la pequeña niña — no te he tocado, así que no tengo ninguna bendición contigo y no estaría loco para no usar condón, china cochina, seguramente estas bien caliente como todas esas niñas loquitas que se mojaban por el gato negro afeminado de esa serie cliché.

— ¡Pues es tu hija y punto desgraciado!—golpeo su pecho— no puedes negar a tu hija maldito hijo de puta, ¡no vez es idéntica a ti!

— ¡Pero que mierda esa cosa no se parece a mí!— se defendió el primer oficial— no me harás cargar con tu bendición, mejor dásela al vago de tu jefe o al virgen megane llamado Shinpachi.

— ¡NO ES NINGUNA MIERDA!, ¡ES KANNA, TÚ HIJA DESGRACIADO!

—China. — dijo tallado el puente de su nariz—no me vengas a decir con esas pendejadas, no te he visto en los últimos dos meses y ahora me dice que tengo una hija.

— ¡Es tu hija no vez, hasta tiene tú estúpida sonrisa ~aru!— gritó la mujer.

Sougo miro aquel bebé que no deberías tener menos de un mes, ¿cómo mierda había dado a luz tan rápido? Se preguntó.

Kagura apenas llevaba dos meses fuera en el espacio como para que tuviera una bendición de 3 años, si porque esa cosa debía tener esa edad.

¿Acaso viajo dentro de un agujero negro? o ¿Entro a la habitación del tiempo de Kamisama? ¿O qué? Hasta a veces Gintama tenía lógica y esto no lo tenía.

No encontraba lógica a todo aquello, Sougo miro a la pequeña bendición de china, que en efecto tenía un parecido a Kagura, su cabello era color bermellón, sus ojos era de un bonito color carmesí, casi podía hacerse pasar por su hija, sin embargo había una gran y significativo detalle, su piel era amarilla y tenía forma de plátano.

— ¡Estúpida china esta no es mi hija!— grito Sougo, pero Kagura ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

—Mami se acaba de ir— musito la pequeña Kanna— mami dijo que tú eres el perro que tengo como padre, ahora dame todo el sukonbu~ aru que tengas o te mueres maldito hijo de puta — Dijo la platanita mutante llamada Kanna— ¿Qué esperas daddy? Quiero comer estúpido sádico de mierda ~ aru.

Sougo miro aquel ser, él no se quedaría con esa bendición , no se imaginaba estar más de un día con esa niña, mucho menos tenerla los siguientes 18 años , antes muerto que cargar con una hija ajena, preferiría hacer Seppuku que carga con una hija de china.

¿Dónde estaba la tía abuta cuando se le necesita o el señor Piccolo?

 **Dos horas después…..**

—Es un arma infalible contra los malos y es de buena calidad— menciono Sougo mirando a la joven Mutsu, la reina de los piratas del sombrero de paja— tiene una fuerza monstruosa, es una sádica de primera y solamente tendrás que llevártela, es gratis.

Mutsu miro a la pequeña niña de 3 años, la pequeña parecía un angelito mientras dormía en sus brazos.

—Es un ser humano no puedo…..—las palabras murieron al darse cuenta que Sougo Okita había desaparecido, al final la bendición se quedó con la reina de los piratas —Bueno, veremos si eres capaz de golpear a los vírgenes otakus , al menos no te cargue nueve meses ni te vomite—sonrió Mutsu admirado a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos.

Y así fue, con la pequeña bendición de Kagura se convirtió en la nueva hija adoptiva de la reina pirata.

 **~Fin.~**

* * *

 **Ok** esto es raro para mi, no se ni que esperaba escribiendo esto, simplemente luego de leer los supuestos spoiler se me vino la idea, asi que posiblemente no causa mucha risa, mis emociones están algo inestable, pero bien, no me esperaba esta trolleada , osea kagura madre de una niña y nacida al estilo Picculo jr xD jajajaja en fin, debería terminar de editar muñeca de porcelana pero me vi escribiendo esto.

 **Si llegaste aquí gracias por leer esto y feliz día de la mujer (y si eres hombre, también a ti guapo *)**

nos estamos viendo

 **con cariño frany**

Fanfiction

 **08-03-2018**


End file.
